Darquesse's Decision
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: What happens after Darquesse leaves Skulduggery and China? Is Valkyrie really gone? If not, what remains of her personality? What control does she have over herself? Will she destroy the world? The time may come when she needs to make a decision. But which one will do it, and what will it be? Who will influence her? (fletcherie)
1. Clothing

**Clothing**

It was dark outside. It was one of those nights when common, ordinary people stayed in, tucked under a blanket on their couch, watching TV, snuggling. But then again, Valkyrie had never been common or ordinary. And neither was Darquesse.

So, as they sat in one of Dublin's many rooftops, she contemplated the dark night. It was beautiful; it was her friend; it was…

_WOW! Getting a little too poetic, aren't we?_

_Yeah… we kind of sound like Caelan right now._

The old Valkyrie, the one that was still pretending to be good, would have pretended to feel bad about that comment. This new one just laughed. Darquesse liked new Valkyrie.

Because she had lied to Skulduggery. Valkyrie was still there. She had just changed. Not her personality… that was intact. She still cared about her family. Her friends. But she had embraced her inner self, and she had never felt so good.

You know, for a psycho.

She felt… she felt too good to go back to being just Valkyrie. It would crush her. Because she was too selfish to ever give up that level of freedom and power and importance.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Fletcher when they'd broken up. He was right. She _was_ selfish.

New Valkyrie felt something twitch in her stomach, which had not happened since she had become whole with Darquesse.

_Why are we thinking about Fletcher? _She didn't answer. _Valkyrie! Why are we… wait a second… do you… do we have feelings for Fletcher? Oh me! – Get it, 'cause we are as powerful as gods? No? Not laughing? Ok, your choice. – Valkyrie! Do we have feelings for Fletcher?_

_Of course we do; he's our best friend, especially since China and Tanith are out of the picture. Not to mention Ghastly._

…_I thought Skulduggery was our best friend. _

_Well, yeah, but he's like… over four hundred years old, he doesn't count._

_And yet you mentioned Ghastly, who is also over four hundred. I don't know how old China really is, but I'm guessing not too much younger. And Tanith isn't exactly our age either… _

_Well… she looks young. Skul doesn't._

_Riiiiiiiighttt… 'cause there are young-looking skeletons. Val? You realize that you cannot lie to me, right? I mean, I __**am**__ inside your head, remember? All those questions were mere formalities. _

_Well? Would you care to share your conclusions, then? _

_You already know it. You just can't admit it, can you?_

_Why don't you do it for me? Do I like Fletcher or not?_

_Yes, you do. But you already knew that. As you so well pointed out, he is our best friend. What you really want to know is if you love him._

_We dated for two years. We've been through that already._

_Yeah… but you didn't love him._

_I did too!_

_You did not._

_I did too!_

_Val…_

_Right, right. Inside my head. Sorry._

_The point is: you liked him back then. He was hot. _

_He still is._

_Yeah, I know, did you notice that he has been working out?_

_God, yes, he has. Remember when we caught him in a towel?_

_Yeah, those were some abs… and those arms… ok, focus here!_

_Right, right… focus._

_So: you liked him, he was – he is – hot, so you went along with it. You liked to kiss him. You liked to hug him. You liked that you were his whole world; you liked that he smiled whenever you showed up and that he was always there for you. It was never like that with Caelan. I mean, you broke up with him __**because**__ of that._

_Yeah, but I also broke up with Fletcher._

_Because he was making you feel bad. And besides… you didn't have this perspective back then. You didn't have me. Now…Well… you have me; you have perspective… and you finally love him._

_But he doesn't want me anymore. He was with Myra, for our sake!_

_Ah! I knew you couldn't resist it._

_Yeah, it was kind of funny. But seriously, now, he is over me._

_No, he isn't. _

_Yes, he is._

_You don't believe that._

_Yes, I do._

_Valkyrie! Will you please just cut the crap?_

_Fine, but what does it matter? He won't want me like this._

_Excuse me? First of all, we are a team: so he doesn't want us; second… _

_What? What is second?_

…_yeah, I've got nothing._

_Great; just great._

_Now, hold on, there. If you feel bad, I feel bad, you know that._

_Thanks, but that doesn't exactly cheer me up._

_No, Val. I think you're getting stupid. We share our feelings just as we share our thoughts, remember?_

_Oh, right. I'm not stupid, by the way._

_Yeah, I guess deep down in my heart I know that…_

_Shut up… so what do we do now?_

_Well, we win him back, of course._

_Yeah… yeah, you're right. We can do this. _

_Sure we can; I mean, we killed faceless ones, we battled Nefarian Serpine…_

_Twice. We battled him twice._

_Yeah, right; we fought against remnants, vampires, and god knows what else. _

_We know what else._

_Not funny anymore, Valkyrie. _

_Yeah, I know. Just felt like annoying you._

_Really? You really are stupid._

_No, I'm not. I'm funny._

_If you say so. Where was I? Oh, right. We got our freaking head out of our body.__** We will not**__ chicken out over a boy. It will be a piece of cake. Cause let´s face it: what isn't, for us?_

_Yeah… let's get going, then._

She stood up.

_Hey, Val?_

_What?_

_Well, he really __**did**__ seem to like those belly dancers, but I don't think that going to him like this is a really good idea._

_Right. We're still dressed like a bride of blood tears. Guess I forgot about that…_

_Come on, we need some new clothing. _

They flew towards the mall, arms spread out like Superman. Valkyrie laughed, clearly having fun. She would never get tired of this. Darquesse smiled.

_Then we can go get our guy._


	2. Shopping

**Shopping**

_Hey Val? _

_What?_

_What do you think Skul will do? You know, to try and catch us?_

_Honestly?_

_Well, duh…_

_Anything._

_Yeah. Do you think he would kill us?_

_You? Definitely. Me? Not so sure._

_Yeah, well, let me rephrase that: do you think he would kill you to kill me?_

…_I don't know._

_Hum. Ok._

They kept on flying and Valkyrie just enjoyed the wind in her hair. But it was a small trip, so it ended rather quickly.

_Come on. Off shopping we go._

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at that before Darquesse started again.

_You know, we never did talk about Ravel._

_He deserved it._

_Yeah, no arguing there. But they still think I did it. You also saved China, so there's that too._

…_you're point being?_

_Are you going to tell Fletcher?_

_I don't know._

_Ok. I get it._

They flew past the food hall and into Valkyrie's favorite store.

_So, black? _

_Do you really need to ask?_

_Well, we __**are**__ fully dressed in red._

_Point taken._

They flew towards the jeans' showcase and Valkyrie examined a pair of skinny dark ones.

_Argh. If we hadn't left Ghastly's clothes in that damn witch's hole we wouldn't have to go through this!_

_Yeah… I wonder if they found them._

_Well, maybe they did and we can get them back._

_I sure as hell hope so._

Valkyrie pulled the jeans on; they weren't all that bad. She was choosing between a black tank top and a grey one when she spoke again.

_Hey Val? _

_What?_

_I've been thinking for a while about this… idea of sorts._

She put on the grey one and reached for a black leather jacket.

_Well, let's hear it._

_Do you remember when, hum… Armaggedon brought back Kitana and the others? You know, after we killed them._

_Oh. _

_Yeah. I was just wondering._

…_it's been a while._

_Yeah, I know._

_He did it minutes afterwards the…_

_Yes._

_I wouldn't even know where his body was._

_Right. What about remnants? _

_Wow. When did you suddenly became Ms. 'I like helping others'?_

_Since we joined completely that I've been having more… friendly thoughts, per say._

_About resurrecting my friends?_

_Our friends. And disentangling them from a remnant. Yes._

…

_What? No comeback?_

_We'll have to research. _

_I know._

_Practice._

_Extra power and knowledge? You already made your sale, Val._

Valkyrie shrugged her jacket on.

_But that can wait, right?_

Darquesse chuckled.

_Alright, Val. Let's do this_

**A.N. – Yes, yes, I know that it's been like, forever since I updated and that this is a very short chapter, but I had zero inspiration. Also, I took a look at the statistics and hell, 99.99% of the people who read this didn't review. Or follow. Or favorite. Come on guys, reviews make everybody happy. Even if this isn't exactly your cup of tea, I would still like to know what you think of it and if you see ways that I can improve this story I'll be happy to take a look at it. Also, it'll make next chapter come longer and sooner :)**

**In the meantime, I would like to thank PierDreams, my 0.01%, for her awesome review ;)**

**Bad Ass Blye**


End file.
